An Orchid's Blossom (WIP)
by reddead405
Summary: this book follows a team of my own OCs as well as including a decent number of original minor characters . team OCKK are second years by the events of Volume 1 of the show. I've done my best to keep it in the realm of EU rather AU. The only thing added so far (i had no choice... because PLOT) is a new Grimm. anyways im still working on it and there is no ETA for finishing it.


CH I: A Typical Morning, Sorta. OCKK

There are many songs of heroes deeds, and tales of legendary men. In a world were to survive outside the protection of a wall one must fight fiercely, and remain at all times steadfast. In this world the weak tend to parish without the protection of the strong. the survivors always beset by the creatures of the night with few to protect them. this tale could easily be of the great war between cities, or the many heroes of song and legend. But rather this tale is about a boy; One such who has yet to learn the true meaning of fear, valor, hate, and love. One such boy who lives in the city of vale; A boy by the name of Oliver.

The alarm struck 7 in the morning, and rang rather loudly. The sheets of the bed rumbled as an arm reached for the off button. It smacked around the end table almost flailing to try and shut it off. Eventually after a few seconds and a lot of frustration. The beeps went silent as the figure rose from his previously peaceful slumber.

Lazy eyes scanned the rather mediocre bedroom almost as though they were looking for an excuse not to leave. The sounds of baking could be heard from the floor below. The smells of which floated into the room. The boy could feel his mouth start to water slightly. All of this was of course interrupted by his mother shouting for him in the room below.

"Oliver! Your going to be late for orientation if you don't get out of bed soon!" Shouted his mother from the room below.

"I'm getting dressed now mum" he responded which was a bit of a lie. "No you're not" she quickly replied "I would hear your floor creak if you were."

With his lazy cover obviously blown he quickly moved to gather his clothes and his father's old combat stave. It's a simple enough weapon as far as the norm for hunters and huntresses go. It was about 5 feet long with a chamber on the bottom where dust crystals could be unloaded and reloaded quickly if need be. This chamber was protected by a very tough holoscreen that could be deactivated and reactivated with a quick and simple thought. The other end of the staff had a small, and somewhat transparent, section which would project different types bolts depending on what crystal the energy was taken from.

The aiming and holoscreen were both controlled by a simple headband capable of reading and projecting the users thoughts to the weapon. Naturally this took a moment to sort around as Oliver stumbled around in his room looking for his satchel as well as a couple books he could take for the road.

Once he was dressed in his normal combat clothes; Those being a mahogany brown trench coat with matching cargo pants, and a dark green shirt to boot. He flicked off his light and rushed out into the hallway which connected the living room to the two bedrooms, and bathroom before it reached the steps that descended into his mother's baking shop.

According to most it had some of the best cookies in vale. As Oliver ran down the steps he caught the tip of his foot on the bend towards the bottom of the stairs. Unfortunately for him the ground on the bottom isn't exactly the softest material. After which his pet bird, a charcoal colored raven, was quick to swoop in and land on his head. Noticing this Oliver sputtered out a quick "morning Craven!" The bird replied gleefully with a squawk and a peck on the head.

Andreal, Oliver's mother, came somewhat rushed around the counter, and asked "are you alright!?"

"I'm fine" Oliver replied as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Andreal commented "you know your so much like your father." She subtlely laughed "he would always catch his feet on the smallest thing."

As Oliver briskly picked up his stave from the ground the door of the shop opened. Through the door came Oliver's father's old partner and long time friend of the family Dorien. Dorien was a rather tall man, and he used to be a hunter. However he lost half of his dominant arm on a high risk mission, and has since retired. He had short dark gray hair, which was in stark contrast to Oliver's hair.

liver's was long, black, and faded into a dark green color towards the end of it; He would often times wear it in a ponytail. Dorien greeted everyone with a simple but energetic "hello!" As he entered the room Craven was quick to fly onto the nearest table to Dorian, he continued "I see Craven is as active as ever" while the bird began to flutter around the room in response.

Andreal replied with a smile "Doesn't bother me any, the customers seem to love him."

"Uncle Dorien!" Shouted Oliver as he gave Dorian a brisk handshake. "What brings you here so early?"

Dorien said " it wouldn't be right not to see you off on your way to beacon!" He then reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet. "Plus your mother just makes the best sweet rolls this side of vale."

Andreal blushed "oh put your wallet away, you know you don't have to pay anything here."

"But I insist mi'lady!" replied Dorien. Who quickly looked towards Oliver "you know at this rate you'll be late... again."

"Right!" Shouted Oliver as he scratched the back of his head. "Wish me luck everyone". Oliver gave his mother a big hug, and rushed out the door. He was followed by Craven, and nearly tripped on his way out. Dorien and Andreal laughed as he rounded the corner.

Dorien remarked "he acts more and more like his old man every time I see him."

Andreal questioned "you know, why haven't you gone and made your own family and worried a little less about us?"

Doriens look saddened a bit as he replied "I made a promise to an old friend, and I intend to keep till the day I die."

A tear began to swell up in Andreal's eye "It's been almost 4 years, and I still almost can't believe he's gone."

Dorien grabbed her shoulder subtly "he's not gone, he just walked out of this building."

"That's what I'm afraid of. He acts so much like his father." As she wiped away the tear she began looking at an old family portrait. "I just worry that the same sorta thing is going to happen to him."

"He's smart, and he won't let something like that happen to himself." Reassured Dorien in a calm and tactful voice.

"You're right. I just worry too much" said Andreal in a more positive tone. "Now about those sweet rolls" she said with her normal comforting smile.

END CHAPTER

CH II: Finding an Airship

Oliver ran through the street as though there were a devil on his tail. He passed quite a few people on his way to the airship. some he knew and some were little more than strangers. Either way it was pretty obvious to most why he was running so fast, and naturally most people shouted good luck as he passed them. You didn't have to be super social for people to know what today meant for combat students, of which Oliver was obviously one of. In his rush he nearly ran over a few people; Although he was usually quick to move out of the way, and apologize before he was on his way again.

Eventually he rounded a corner and tripped right into the armored bossem of what could only be perceived as another student on her way to beacon. She was about 5'10 with Purple hair, and a moderate degree of armor; However outside of that she looked pretty normal. The only other thing that stood out was the sleeves of her shirt. It was a purple shirt with 4 vertical slits spread around the forearm portion of the sleeve, and the elbows was connected to the hip by a darker ribbon. She also had a pair of dark purple jeans.

She backed up a a few feet in surprise at the fact that someone basically headbutted her chest on accident. Oliver, sitting in the middle of the sidewalk at this point, took a minute to recover after which he scratched the back of his head and apologized.

"Are you okay?" She questioned "you were running pretty fast when we collided."

"Eeeh" expressed Oliver oddly as he struggled a tad to talk, because he was nervous around people he doesn't know. "I'll live, are... you ok?" you could almost feel the awkwardness slowly begin to rise.

"I'm fine I guess, and why were you running so fast?" She questioned some more.

"Oh me" Oliver blushed some "I was on my way to the nearest scheduled airship to beacon for orientation." He looked around the area trying not to fixate on one thing for too terribly long. "Hooow about you miss?"

She answered more firmly now knowing that he was a student heading for beacon. "I am doing the same. However I only moved here recently from Minstral, and I can't seem to find my way around quite yet." She looked down a few of the streets at the intersection.

Oliver quickly offered to help saying "well I can help you find your way there. not that you need it or anything, because I'm sure you more than capable of defending yourself... not that you look like a sorta mean person or there are any thugs or anything" he continued, sort of getting lost in his own words.

"You're not really good at talking to girls or strangers are you?" Asked the girl as she leaned closer to Oliver. Who was still sitting on the sidewalk; Although now he was sitting in a pretzel position rather than just leaning back onto his hands. Oliver scratching his head, and blushing answered with "outside of family members who are girls... not really." He leaned back a bit to match the girls inquisitive advances.

"Well then I guess it's settled; a guide isn't much help without a name now is he?" Said the girl with a smile as she offered Oliver a hand to his feet. Who afterwards was grateful if not a bit hesitant to accept the offer as he was clearly a little nervous still. After he got back up on his feet he began "Oliver Dean is the name, and being a clumsy fool is the game. may I ask your name miss?" The girl giggled a little bit and responded "clearly, my name is Kardia Valena and I'm delighted to meet you; Even if you literally ran into me at full speed. Now which way is it to the local airship?"

"well for starters your actually going the wrong way." Said Oliver while pointing in the direction that Kardia came from. Clearly annoyed the girl folded her arms and began walking briskly in the other direction. With a bit of a stumble Oliver was quick to catch up. And so the duo began to walk towards the airship at a brisk pace. Oliver pointed out "were actually not that far away from it, should only be another block or so".

A few moments later Kardia questioned Oliver "may I ask why you were in such a hurry; especially considering that now were just walking there?"

"I was running late when I left my house, but I made up for the time by running most of the way here" said Oliver with a fools smile. "I guess I didn't need to run quite as fast as I did back there. Speaking of which, are you sure your ok? I was running pretty fast when I collided with your eh, your region." he struggled to say the last portion as he pointed towards her breasts.

Kardia looked away almost angry with the fool, but not enough so to justify a swift smack to the cheek. "I already told you I'm fine, and I would much prefer to avoid that portion of our first greeting. if it's at all possible." Oliver quick to realize he probably worded that poorly. Was just as quick to apologize while scratching the back of his head yet again to try and keeps his hands occupied, and mind at relative ease. During all the commotion Oliver's pet bird had gone off in another direction, and he didn't notice it until now. This of course brought him to a complete stop. He turned to look behind them with a puzzled look on his face. The girl noticing this almost immediately said to him "might I ask why we've stopped?"

"My pet bird isn't here, he's normally at least within hearing distance." Stated Oliver in a clear and decisive voice when compared to his tone since he bumped into Kardia at the intersection.

She questioned "was it a gray raven?"

He turned towards her "ya, I found him crippled on my way home from the library one day, and took care of him. He's been a close friend of mine for some time now." Kardia jumped back a bit and tried to think of a way to explain that she shooed the bird away when they first bumped into each other. She shrugged a little and exclaimed "well after you ran into me, and was still getting your head together. I may have kind of shooed it away."

Oliver almost shouting "you what!" He sighed "well this is annoying." He paused for a moment to think. He then said to kardia "if you go down this street about a block, and take a left then it should be around there. If not then ask for directions; someone is bound to know." Towards the end of the sentence he started to walk back the way they came. As he began to go the other direction the girl asked with a shout, as Oliver had started jogging by this point, "but won't you miss the airship!?"

"Probably, but I got a bird to find!" Shouted Oliver as he turned his head while still running. Right into the nearest street lamp that is. Seeing this from a distance Kardia sighed "he really is a clumsy fool".

After some jogging, and the borrowing a bag of ice from someone. Oliver found himself at the intersection where he met the girl. He looked around the area. As he glanced around Oliver whispered aloud "well this street got busy quickly." Seeing this Oliver began to check the street lamps nearby.

While checking the top of them he did in fact find Craven standing on the head of one of his old classmates, and long time friend Corran Brawn. he was tall at 6'4 with short light brown hair and similar colored clothes that fit reasonably well. He also had armor like Kardia, but more heavy duty.

"Corran, is that you?" asked Oliver as he approached one of his oldest friends.

"Who else do you think would know to find you when this bird lands on them" jested Corran. Oliver responded with a smile and a handshake as Corran stated "looks like I'm not the only one who's gonna miss the airship" as he gave a faint punch to Oliver's shoulder. With a confident look on his face Oliver began to say "well if we hurry we might..." As he reached mid sentence the rumble of an engine could be heard and both of them turned around as Oliver continued "… make it over there in time."

"Looks like were gonna be walking to school" started Corran.

"Hey why were you late?" interjected Oliver.

Corran replied "what do you think... I overslept again."

"Some things never change huh?" asked Oliver as he faintly punched Corran in his opposite shoulder.

"Race ya to the next airship stop" prompted Corran.

"Looks like your gonna owe me a soda" said Oliver challengingly.

"That a bet?"

"It's a guarantee."

END CHAPTER

CH IIII: Early Bird gets the Worm, Late Students gets the Scolding

The two raced through the town; both of them pushing their legs as far as they were willing to stand. Around halfway there Oliver being Oliver ran right into a kid with a red hood by accident. Although he was able to throw himself out of the way; He still caught the little girl in his rush to get to the next airship stop. although she was only knocked over he took quite the tumble landing on his back trying to get out of the way. He exclaimed "Sorry kid, I got a bit carried away in a foot race with my friend."

"No worries" she replied with a smile.

"Come on Oliver, I didn't know you were lazy enough to try and take a nap in the middle of a race" interjected Corran with a laugh afterwards.

"oh shut it mate" replied Oliver as he stood up, and offered to help the girl up as well. "Again I'm terribly sorry for running into you." Craven swooped in and landed on his shoulder as he apologized which caught the girls attention.

"pretty bird you have there, is it a raven?" asked the girl.

"Why of course, I saved him a while back and we've been friends ever since" answered Oliver as he pulled out some bread he saved for the bird

"I would hate to be a party pooper, but I think your friend is winning your race..." said the girl as she pointed at the now fleeting image of Corran running.

"Oh right, thanks for pointing it out" he exclaimed as he started running after his friend. "Sorry again" he shouted as he ran off.

"Your welcome!" The girl yelled back. As she watched him run into a pole from not paying attention. Even though he was reasonably far away at this point; She could clearly hear him yelling "Oh Come ON!" After getting up from the smack Oliver resumed chasing after Corran, and caught up just in time for him to see him sitting on one of the benches. Oliver being exhausted was quick to do the same. as he sat Corran mentioned while breathing heavily "so about that soda."

Oliver rebuttled with a just as tired "oh please. you booked while I was still getting up."

"I waited for you to get on your feet at least" said Corran with a laugh.

"Because that's so much better" replied Oliver; Who then asked "ya know we still got another 20 minutes before the next small airship gets her... Why did we race again."

Corran retorted "so we can nap for 15."

"Ya know you really are lazy" exclaimed Oliver who looked over, and saw that Corran had already passed out at this point. He sighed, and leaned back getting ready to take a nap himself. Just as he went to close his eyes he heard Corran interjected. "Ah Ah Ah, someone's got to stay awake to get the other up when the airship gets here."

"Ugh, why me?" questioned Oliver.

Corran lifted a brow and said "who was it that lost the race again?" Oliver folded his arms and murmured under his breath in disagreement and disdain. After another fifteen minutes went by the small airship finally arrived, and he woke Corran with a kick to the shin "Oi, the ships here."

Corran shifted as he stood up "Already? I was just getting comfortable."

"Oh shush" replied Oliver as the boarded the vessel. They approached the console towards the front of the cabin and set the destination for beacon. "It sucks we have to pay money to go to orientation."

"Well it's our faults for being late isn't it?" Questioned Corran.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Unfortunately" answered Oliver as he paid the transport fee. They settled down in some of the seats aboard the ship, and waited for it to set off. Which it did after a good minute or so. As the ship departed things got quiet between the two. Mostly because they were both on the verge of taking a nap. Eventually Corran broke the silence "so how's your mom? With you leaving and all she's gonna be the only one around the house and whatnot."

Oliver replied "she's fine, or if she isn't then she hasn't shown me a clue that she's not."

Corran leaned forward and said "great."

"And yours?" asked Oliver in response.

"It's the same old same old around my house. Everyone is either asleep or at work" answered Corran.

Oliver gave Corran a nudge and asked " ya know for being from a family of busy bees you sure are inclined to just cruise through things without worrying too much."

"Someone has to be the brake pedal right?" answered Corran as simply as ever. Oliver looked out the window, and saw that beacon was rapidly approaching. "We're almost there" he said aloud as the ship descended towards the platform leading up to the school. As the door opened both Oliver and Corran were quick to run to the orientation room.

However it was only to find out that they had arrived in time to see everybody leaving the orientation. They were both rather disappointed, and just sort of looked at each other for a moment before looking for some of the teacher staff; Even if they couldn't manage that then there should at least be some friendly faces in the crowd.

It wasn't long after that they at least found Kardia amongst the group of new students. Oliver introduced Corran to Kardia to each other. "Kardia Valena meet Corran Brawn, and Corran I introduce you to Kardia Valena." said Oliver to them both. Kardia offered a handshake and said "it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Oliver's. After all I would have missed orientation if it wasn't for him."

Corran replied "the pleasure is all mine to meet such a beautiful young woman like yourself. Say, how did you and Oliver meet each other?" Neither Oliver or Kardia were quick to answer Corran as both of them were a bit embarrassed. Although Oliver did eventually answer with "well I was on my way to the airship when I rounded the corner and tripped. Which made me fall face first into Kardia's... uh... cheastpiece." Both Oliver and Kardia looked away from each other for a moment blushing. Meanwhile Corran could barely contain his laughter. he exclaimed "That is single handedly one of the funniest things I have ever heard come out of your mouth."

"Is not!" yelled Oliver loudly.

Corran turned to Kardia with a huge smile on his face and asked "c'mon tell me you slapped him for it!"

"I would not slap someone over something that was so clearly an accident!" replied Kardia

"To be honest I would have if I were you" said Oliver without realizing it. After which Kardia gave him a quite abrupt chop on the top of the head. "What was that for!" Questioned Oliver in pain.

"that was for being mean to yourself over an accident" stated Kardia in an official tone. At this point the commotion was nearing the centerpoint of attention from the crowd. Mostly due to the fact that Corran was laughing so loudly. After he calmed himself some Corran said "leave it to the infamous Oliver to literally stumble into such a beautiful girl."

"Hey, I'm not infamous for being clumsy" shouted Oliver.

"Forgive me sir stumbles, for I have clearly made a mistake" commented Corran in response.

"Whatever..." Mumbled Oliver.

Corran asked "hey, do either of you know where the bathroom is?"

"If you go into the orientation room, in the far back corner; There are multiple restrooms if you need to go." Said a somewhat ominous and mature woman's voice. The whole group turned around to address the new heard commentator. To find that it was one of the teachers. Who continued speaking "my name is Glynda Goodwitch, and before you go are you two Oliver Dean and Corran Brawn?"

"We are" answered Oliver "is there anything you need from us ma'am?"

"I would simply like to know why you to were not here for orientation?" Asked Glynda in an annoyed authoritarian tone.

Corran answered "well I slept in by accident, and tripster over here lost his pet bird. Speaking of which where is that little guy?"

Oliver answered "he's sitting in my satchel. He doesn't like large crowds or being in airships; So when I have to deal with either he likes to sit in my satchel."

Glynda looked back and forth between the two of them and said "you are both hunters now, and we expect both to act like it; If the both of you manage to forget something as important as orientation again then you will be punished accordingly. Is that understood?" Corran and Oliver both manage a "yes ma'am" almost in sync. As Glynda walked away from the group Corran exclaimed "wow... harsh."

"Well we did both manage to miss orientation, which is ya know... Like one of the more important days in the year." Said Oliver

"I suppose so, but still we got here didn't we?" Replied Corran "anyways, I still need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a couple minutes." After Corran left Kardia turned to Oliver and said "so when we first met earlier today we didn't properly start or end our conversation I thought. I'm Kardia of minstral." while also reaching out to give Oliver a handshake.

Oliver surprised by this decided to play along and shake Kardia's hand. "Hello Kardia, my name is Oliver and I'm from vale." Before he had a chance to provide anymore input towards the conversation she said somewhat suddenly and loudly "Let's be friends!" Oliver of course having already thought of her as a friend was quick to oblige.

END CHAPTER

CH V: A Disorientating Orientation

After Corran returned from the bathroom Kardia explained what was told at orientation. Which was that they were to sleep in the ballroom for the night and that they would be put into teams the next day. Afterwards the group headed for the building in which they would be staying. Along the way they began questioning each other about things such as their semblances and their weapons.

"So now that we're all acquainted might I ask about your weapons. I always love to see other peoples creations." asked kardia as they all walked along the path. "well mine's pretty simple." stated Corran as he pulled his oversized long axe off of his back. Like he said it was indeed fairly simple as it looked much like a normal axe; The only difference being a robust looking handguard that went from the bottom of the blade all the way to base of the handle. "And yours?" Asked kardia this time gesturing towards Oliver's staff. "Oh this old thing? It's a family heirloom; It was pretty advanced back in its day, but now it's a little underwhelming I guess you could say."

"What does that matter? I've seen you spar with that thing, and you usually won" asked Corran with a smirk.

Oliver retorted with "Well she asked, I answered. while I'm mentioning her; What's your weapon kardia?"

"Now that you ask it's pretty simple too" responded cardia as she pulled out what looked like a small briefcase, which quickly unfolded into short bow. It also had a forward facing blade on both arms. "Whoa, now that's cool." said Corran in a pleasantly surprised voice. He continued "does it fire normal arrows?"

"No, close to though. It fires dust tipped arrows." answered Kardia as she pointed to a small dispenser on her hip. seeing this Oliver asked "what does that have to do with anything?" Kardia clicked the button on the side of it, and what appeared to be an extra wide straw dropped from the bottom of the container. As it fell she grabbed it out of the air. As she grasped it, it too extended. Only this time into an arrow rather than a bow. Corran then asked "won't that container run out eventually?"

"normally I have a pouch with more cartridges in it, speaking of pouches. Were kinda separated from the crowd. So I was wondering why your bird hasn't tried to get out?" said Kardia directing her final sentence towards Oliver. "Oh Craven, he would have spoken up by now." Then almost on que a loud squawk could be heard from Oliver's satchel. "Speaking of which" he said as he opened the satchel. Releasing the bird into the space. Craven flapped around for a bit stretching his wings. Until he noticed Kardia standing amid the group. After which he quickly flew down and landed on Oliver's shoulder, and almost growled at her. She jumped back behind Corran as he was standing between the two of them. "Well someone's upset" said Corran aloud.

Kardia poked her head out around Corrans arm, and squeaked out a "I'm sorry birdy!" Oliver and Corran both laughed afterwards. Kardia then thwapped Corran on the back of the head saying "it's not funny."

"What did you do when you chased him off this morning? Normally he's quick to forgive someone." Said Oliver trying to restrain himself from laughter.

"Well I... Sorta smacked him..." said Kardia hesitantly

Corran interrupted "How did you smack a bird?" with a pause "wasn't it flying around?"

"well not exactly" replied Kardia who then continued. "It was kinda sitting still on top of his head at the time."

"So you smacked it!?" asked Oliver dumbfounded by this.

"Well I didn't know it was your bird at the time!" Shouted Kardia in response. Craven chirped, and Kardia yelped. Oliver looked at the Bird then back at Kardia. "Well I suppose apologizing should mend things a bit at least" mentioned Oliver.

"But I already said sorry, did I not?" Asked Kardia a tad confused.

Oliver answered"well Craven is, for lack of a better word, weird. you need to let him land on your arm otherwise he'll hold it against you for at least a couple weeks."

Kardia puzzled by this asked "well what does that entail?"

"I've been there, and trust me. Just make up with the bird. It's not worth the hassle" answered Corran. Kardia hearing this stepped back to regain her posture, and swung her arm straight out with her head turned to the side. Craven after a moment flew over to her and stood on her shoulder plate. Kardia noticing this slightly opened her right eye to check to see the bird hop down to her elbow. She then turned her full attention towards the bird with both eyes open and began to smile. After which Craven pecked her square on the forehead. Stunted by this she fell back about half a foot with a look of utter confusion.

Both Corran and Oliver let out hardy laughs in response. After she regained her stature she yelled "It's not funny!"

Corran said "well I thought it was pretty funny." Just before being smacked in the back of the head by Kardia. "Why me again!" He cried out rubbing the back of his head. "I wouldn't bother asking at this point" said Oliver shrugging. And so the three continued to the ballroom to stay for the night.

As the sky grew dark all this years students were gathered in the large room for the night, and as expected Oliver and Corran were both sitting up against a wall. Corran was just sitting around being lazy while Oliver was reading a book, and they chit chatted back and fourth over things of no real importance. That was until Oliver noticed that one of kardia's bed side good luck charms had moved a little bit. Naturally he got up to investigate. As he moved closer another object close to the first had moved as well. After a moment and some minor creeping he was standing next to the object. As he looked around for something along the lines of a rat he had turned to his right, and went to take a step before running right into what appeared to be thin air.

Corran asked if he was ok assuming that he simply tripped. "I'm fine, thanks for asking" answered Oliver as he stood up. After he got up he looked in the direction that he had been facing when he ran into the object. Puzzled he stuck his finger out to try and figure out what it was that he ran into. after a moment he felt something kind of soft when suddenly Kardia seemed to appear out of thin air... right where he had his finger. Before he realized what it was that he was poking Kardia slapped him into the next kingdom over. And he almost flew into the wall opposite the side of the room they were in. The ballroom grew almost silent before Oliver shouted a lengthened "ow." He looked up to see Kardia standing in a rather slender purple Victorian era nightgown holding her arms over her breasts, and blushing.

Quickly realizing what he did, while still being confused as to how she got there; he rushed back over to his original side of the room. All while repeatedly shouting that he was sorry at the same time. As he made it across the room he asked "in case you didn't hear me the first 30 times, I'm SO sorry, and can I ask how you got there?" still blushing Kardia answered with "well my semblance is invisibility, and I was embarrassed to wear my nightgown in front of everybody." Which was quite luxurious compared to Oliver's and Corran's sweatpants, and closest short sleeved shirt they could find combo. Oliver replied with "why should you be embarrassed? You look amazing compared to me and Corran."

"I don't know, It's just that your probably the only people outside of my parents to see me in my nightgown." Answered Kardia in a shy tone.

Oliver interjected "well then it's my honor milady" as he bowed in front of her.

"Mine too!" shouted Corran in the background. Kardia giggled feeling a little less embarrassed as Oliver laughed at Corran.

"Now then, we should all probably get our rest since orientation is tomorrow, and I would rather not fight tired." Afterwards they all lied down to go to sleep. Some concerned for tomorrow, and others looking forward to it. As the morning arrived everyone went to the locker room to gather their weapons, and greet the other members of the class. As they looked around Corran noticed a female faunus and a another girl with chocolate brown hair. He leaned down near kardia and pointed in their direction saying "Look other girls, you should go intermingle with people who aren't just dudes." With a smile, Kardia looked at him and laughed saying "Ok" as she ran over. Oliver looked over at him and said "well now where are we gonna find another girl to talk to?"

"Well I didn't think she would actually go since she seems kinda shy to be honest" answered Corran. Oliver just looked at him and said "dude... she literally smacked me to the other side of the room..." Corran looked at him and replied "...That's fair" shrugging. and just as quick as she left she came back wishing good luck to the other students. Corran looked at her confused "well that was quick." Kardia looked at him with a smile saying "well I said hi, and we talked for a moment before I wished them good luck and came back."

"Sounds simple enough" replied Corran.

"You should know" stated Oliver. they both looked at each other before they gathered their gear. While doing this Oliver looked at kardia, and questioned "so last night, how exactly did you get there without me seeing you?" Kardia hearing this blushed a little bit and mentally reassured herself before answering "Well I used my semblance which is to bend light around myself and whatever I'm touching if I focus enough. What's yours?" Oliver looked at her as he pulled his satchel out of his locker, and said "oh me, I can project my aura into an orb or wall and manipulate it. Of course the longer I do it or the more I manipulate it the more aura it takes to do it; And what about you Corran?" Asked Oliver from across the hall. Corran promptly answered "While mine isn't as cool as your guys I can expand my muscles for a short time making me stronger as well as a few inches taller." Towards the end of their conversation their instructor Glynda Goodwitch called for the class to make way for the ridge which they promptly did.

After some walking, or in Oliver's case some stumbling, they found themselves all standing on metal platforms some way from the edge. a few of them looked around slightly confused. That was until Ozpin, the headmaster, explained that they would be searching for artifacts in the woods, and that the first person they meet would be their teammate for the rest of their time at beacon.

Ozpin was simply but professionally dressed in an emerald green suit. His hair was a powder grey, and he wore small black glasses that hung low on his nose. He carried with him what appeared to be a walking cane in one hand; As well as a coffee mug in the other.

Hearing this Oliver quickly looked around to see who all could be potential teammates just before being sent flying bird in tow. this of course caught him off guard as he was on the end platform. Then one after another they were sent flying into the woods. Oliver quickly unlatched his pouch releasing Craven who had been sitting within it for a time.

He thought for a moment as to how he would land, and came to the conclusion to use the trees. Just before slamming into a tree he extended his right arm with his palm out. After doing so he used his semblance to create a shield about the size of his body. As he smashed through the trees they slowed him down enough to be able to land without breaking anything. Kardia had come up with the thought to use her grapple hook arrow to swing around a tree to shed her speed from falling. She timed this properly enough to actually land on a tree branch.

Corrans landing strategy was as simple as ever seeing as he just made sure to land feet first leaving a rather large crater around him. Kardia hearing this rushed towards the sound concerned for the safety of whoever landed. Oliver knowing Corran assumed it was him and he was fine. He continued on his way to collect the relics described by professor ozpin. While he was walking along he ran into a group of ursas. He looked at them and figured they were simple enough to beat. As he went to engage them some yelling could be heard, and out of the bushes came a dude swinging a broadsword around while shouting abruptly. His blade turned red, and with a single sweep he hewed all three of them in half with relative ease. After doing this he turned his attention to Oliver who took a step back out of surprise. With a rather boisterous smile he said "Hello! So you're who I got for a partner! Name's Kyo Snow."

"uh... Oliver Dean at your service" replied Oliver still a little caught off guard by what just happened. Oliver continued "so now that were partners which direction do you want to go?"

"You seem smart, how about you decide." prompted Kyo.

"Aw, but I hate making everyday decisions" he replied.

"Well then let's just keep moving forward for now" said Kyo as he waved his arm in a random direction.

As the two of them moved through the forest they came across a large pack of a variety of Grimm consisting of ursas and a fair few more beowolfs. They both rushed towards the group without communicating before hand. As they charged forward they both ended up attacking the same ursa, and sent each other flying in opposite directions with their swing. After they both slammed into a tree Kyo began to shout "why did you hit me!?"

Oliver looked back with an angered face and snapped "why did you hit me...?!" They both just stared at each other angrily. As they sat staring each other down one of the beowolfs charged at Kyo. His reaction to this surprised Oliver; As he just raised a hand towards it, and before he knew a large swath of fire spewed from Kyo's palm nearly incinerating the beowolf in an instant. Oliver gasped when he saw it, and as he got up he looked to see that Kyo had already charged the group again. Oliver rushed in behind him to support thinking "well, if we're just gonna get in each others way then I might as well stay back and make sure he doesn't get hurt." As he followed Kyo into the fray he started fighting the beowolfs around him. kyo worked towards the ursas with relative ease. Hewing just about anything that got in the way. Leaving a trail of fire and defeated Grimm behind him. This of course didn't mean that there weren't any left as the horde seemed almost innumerable at first. All of this of course attracted the likes of larger grimm.

As they fought below a very large evermore flew above them sending a shower of missile like feathers towards the pair. As they fell towards the two Oliver saw them, and responded by shooting them with each with blue bolts to slow their speed while he dashed over too Kyo. When he got there he created a large enough shield with his semblance to block and destroy the ones that would have hit them in the nick of time. As the feathers showered down around them Kyo and Oliver stood back to back inside the shield. They both stopped to take a breath as none of the grimm could enter the shield. Oliver looked over his shoulder and said "well it looks like there's only about half of them left. I can deal with the evermore if you can finish off all these guys on the ground."

Kyo looked back and said "you sure you can take that on your own?"

"I'm pretty sure, gonna have to end the conversation here. I can only do this for so long; the shields I make take energy directly from my aura, and that stuff isn't infinite." Responded Oliver as he continued "On the count of three I'm gonna jump for one of those trees. after I do that flame the ground to give yourself some breathing room." they both took a deep breathe "one, two, THREE!" As Oliver reached the third number he immediately ended the shield, and leaped towards the nearest tree as Kyo faced his hand towards the ground sending fire in every direction around him before swiping his sword to his front clearing some more of the Grimm with every swing.

Oliver reaching the top of the tree began to fire red bolts from his staff at the large bird as it circled. They didn't seem to have enough effect to accomplish anything. Oliver knew he had to throw something harder at it. He planted his feet on the thickest branch he could find in the tree, and began to launch larger and more powerful green bolts. After sending a group of them he launched a slightly larger yellow one. the yellow on being like a missile slammed into the side of the bird exploding, and staggering it immediately followed by the slower green bolts that it passed in the distance before. After launching these Oliver had to pull out another yellow and green crystal to replace the ones he used. They weren't out of energy but he figured he wouldn't get a better opportunity to reload for a while.

As he reloaded he looked to see that While the beast was delayed it was far from defeated. Before he realized it the bird had launched more feathers at him. He tried to dodge out of the way although it was too late to completely avoid them. He braced himself for the impact. He couldn't make a full sized shield as he spent a relatively large amount of his aura to generate, and keep the other shield up for as long as he did and as quickly as he made it. As he prepared to be on the lesser side of being maimed he noticed that a small hook had gone past him, and latched onto the end of his staff. He was then quickly pulled to the side and out of the way of the projectiles. He looked to see that it was in fact Kardia that had pulled from the attack.

He hung from the nearest tree branch near kardia, and said "boy am I glad you got here when you did." While he pulled himself up Kardia replied saying "well someone has to look out for you. Besides it's been a while since I needed to rush for anything." She then leaned down to help him up. As he got to his feet he noticed Kyo had caught up to him. He shouted "are you alright down there?"

Kyo looked back and answered with "I don't know. Are you alright? Almost lost ya back there."

"I'll live" answered Oliver as he looked to Kardia and continued "Have you seen Corran at all"

She answered with "yeah, he's on his way right now. I rushed ahead to try and help."

Oliver looked to see that the evermore was getting closer, and said "we need to get below the tree line while we figure out how to bring this thing down." Oliver and Kardia then jumped down to the base of the tree around where Kyo was taking cover. Oliver looked at them both, and said "I have an idea. We need to get it low to the ground. Then Kardia try and slow it down with grappled hooks. Then I want Kyo to throw me above so I can blast it with a barrage of heavy bolts while Kardia gets more grapple hooks down so It can't fly away. Once it's low enough I want kyo to pin one of its wings to the ground while I go for the kill with a heavy melee strike. Everyone got it?" Kyo and Kardia both nodded before they started heading towards the nearest clearing while trying to keep its attention. While they were moving out Oliver contacted Corran with his phone telling him where they were going, and to be ready to fight.

As they neared a clearing the evermore came swooping in intent on takeing all three of them out in one strike. Noticing this Oliver shouted for everyone to start the plan. After he gave the order Kardia turned around and launched an arrow into the birds wing tying it off on the nearest tree, and repeating this three or four times. Once it slowed down due to the grapple arrows Kyo used his sword like a bat launching Oliver over the top of the beast as they reached the clearing. Then he launched a massive number of green and yellow bolts into the back of the bird almost putting it on the ground. As it neared the dirt Kyo was quick to pin its wing to the ground. His blade turned white as he lashed outwards. After the blow it began to freeze the ground, and a portion of the wing he skewered. Kardia continued to use grapple arrows to hold the opposite wing in place. Using the last of the green dust crystal in his staff to charge up a heavy melee attack. Oliver descended towards the head of the monster.

As he approached it some of the ropes holding down it's unpinned wing snapped. As it swung it's loosened wing up it slammed into Oliver sending him flying into a tree, and nearly unconscious. As more of the ropes snapped it also managed to throw Kyo off of it's other wing. As everything seemed to fall apart a barbaric shout could be heard in the woods near the bird. Then before anyone knew who or what it was Corran could be seen leaping towards the creature. Using his semblance he intensified his already immense strike to completely sever its head in what was almost an instant. As what was left of the creature fell to the ground Corran quickly looked around, and told Kardia to check on Oliver while he looked over the new guy to make sure they were in one piece.

Kardia quickly ran over to Oliver who was still down in between a couple of bent trees. She rushed to set him up against one of them asking "are you ok! can you still hear me?" Oliver opened his eyes and said with a depleted voice "I can hear you as clear as I can breathe." He then tried to stand up and almost wouldn't have been able to on his own. Kardia throwing his arm over her shoulder helped him to the clearing to see that Kyo was relatively unharmed. "I think I can walk from here" said Oliver as they reached flatter ground. So she left him to stand on his own two legs which he was able to do fine at that point. He then asked "so have you two found any relics yet?"

"We did, in fact we were looking for you. We're glad we did too" answered Corran.

"Well let's get a move on then" interrupted Kyo gesturing north.

"That's actually the wrong way" said Kardia pointing the other direction.

"I knew that!" Retorted Kyo as he turned around and began walking the other way.

Before long the somewhat battered group made their way to the ruins with the relics. Oliver noticed that Corran and Kardia hadn't left their side even though they already had their relics. However he wasn't going to complain about it anytime soon.

As they approached the relics there were only about 4 or so left. They were quite simple actually as they were small statues of playing cards standing on one corner. As they neared Kyo ran up to the first one he saw, and snatched it off the stand just as quickly as he ran up to them. With the ruins that they were standing in, or rather standing on less than magnificent and more like a large platform the group decided to head back with relics in tow.

As they prepared to leave Craven had managed to catch up to the group. As it made a b line for Oliver the majority of the group were quick to rejoice at the sight of there little feathered friend. Kyo on the other hand was less then impressed with the grimm meal on wings. After some moments of thinking over it the group decided it would be best to return to school to the best of their abilities. So they left behind the pillars and courtyard for the brush of shrubs against their ankles and branches to their shoulders. They came across a few smaller groups of grimm . Though Kyo and Corran were usually quick to dispatch them with a single swing.

After some time and some distance the group had actually come across other members of their class Fox and Yatsuhashi. Fox was quiet with resolve though Y was relatively quick to strike up a conversation with the group. "I see that evermore is no longer flying above. Was it your group that brought it down?"

"Yeah, although we didn't walk out of it without our fair share of a beating. How have you two been fairing?" answered Corran with the small question afterwards.

"were fairing well enough, say are you guys on your way back from the relic sight" asked Yatsuhashi with curiosity.

"yeah, we were just on our way back. if you guys got yours do you wanna go back together?" asked Kardia in return. Almost immediately after asking Oliver almost completely collapsed in pain. Kardia and Kyo being the closest to him were quick to help him up. Oliver grateful said "I think I may have pushed myself a little bit farther then I should have back there." Kardia taking her hand off his stomach noticed a fair amount of blood on her hand. gasping shouting out "he's bleeding, does anyone have bandages?"

Yatsuhasi being quick to move up while Kardia and Kyo set Oliver against the nearest tree cut a bit of clothe from his clothes to use as a makeshift bandage. While he bandaged Oliver he said "you really should carry some medical equipment in that pouch of yours." As he continued to patch up Oliver, Craven flew in seemingly out of thin air squawking loudly and facing the direction that the group had come from. Oliver seeing this was quick to explain that the bird had found grimm approaching while they talked. Fox and Kyo were quick to move against the advancing monsters while the rest stayed to tend the wounded warrior.

As fox and Kyo looked toward the enemy they quickly realized the approaching enemy wasn't simply some beowolfs or ursas but rather a large scorpion looking creature. As it advanced Kyo and Fox both braced for its attack prepared to counter whatever it may throw at them. With the swipe of its left claw fox dashed out of the way and delivered a powerful single fist blow into it sending the claw burrowed into the ground. As this happened it also swung for Kyo but he too was able to move out of the if only just. As he stepped back he drilled his sword into the claw of the beast turning his blade ice cold freezing it in a matter of moments, before fox delivered another powerful strike into it shattering it. Kyo raised his palm slinging fire over the scorpions face making it withdraw a few meters. As it reeled backwards it pulled it's left claw out of the ground with enough force to cause fox and Kyo to lose their footing..

As it recovered from the burn clearly angered at the pain and the loss of its right pincer. It charged yet again this time far more ferociously then before. It's golden stinger lashed out towards Fox his immense speed only barely allowing him to dodge just before getting sent flying by the strike of its remaining claw. Kyo seeing a bit of an opportunity charged the tail in an attempt to sever the stinger before being forced to block another strike from its now dangerously fast claw. Fox getting back to his feet decided to attack the creatures torso delivering a very potent strike to its abdomen. While it was thrown off from the strike Kyo took his opportunity to super heat hiss blade and severe the remaining claw in a single decisive blow. The grimm now heavily injured fought with noticeably less vigor.

Fox and Kyo went for two finishing blows to its head and back. Fox breaking it's back in a single strike and Kyo driving his blade through the top of the head and out the bottom of what appears to be its jaw. Having defeated the giant scorpion the two of them returned to the group to see Oliver on his feet ever so barely, and everyone else eager to move out. The now significantly larger group continued the trip back running into the two girls from earlier in the day. After some introduction they all pressed forward making back in relatively good time. And cut down just about any grim that got in there way.

After some time they managed to return to the school and turn in their relics before they were divided into smaller groups of four by glynda. First to the stage was the people that Oliver's group encountered while they were returning. As they moved onto the stage Ozpin entered, and said in a clear voice. "It is good to see that every one returned in one piece, even if some returned with a few more cuts then others. Standing before me are Coco Adel, Fox Alistar, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi. From this point on you will be known as team Coffee. Led by Coco Adel" As he finished his sentence Glynda motioned for the next group to enter the stage, and after them it was time for Oliver's group to get on the stage.

As they got into position. Ozpin continued saying "Oliver Dean, Corran Brawn, Kardia Valena, and Kyo Snow. You will now be known as team Orchid. Lead by Oliver Dean, and Oliver do try to take better care of yourself in the future." After which Oliver nodded with his arm in a sling, and the team exited the stage and waited out the rest of the ceremony respecting the following teams by being quite as Ozpin continued with the rest of orientation. After he was finished Glynda. Informed all the teams where their new rooms would be located. As the group exited the building Oliver said "well that went well enough I suppose."

"Of course you think so, you got named team leader after all." Jested Corran looking towards the now quite Kyo. He continued "And how about you, I don't believe we've had an extended moment to introduce each other yet. What do you like to do typically, as cliche as that sounds to ask?"

Kyo looked towards him with his hands behind his head and answered "well I listen to music a lot if that's what your talking about" as he pulled a black and white pair of headphones out of his pocket. After putting one in and thumbing through his music on his phone. He waited a moment before he looked towards Oliver and asked " so about where did glynda say our dorm was?"

Oliver stopped with a blank face before saying "I don't really remember exactly." He scratched his chin as he thought of where they were suppose to go. Kardia said "well this is a great sign to start our team with."

CHAPTER END

CH VI: Home, Sweet Messy Home

After some time searching, and a lot of opening doors on unsuspecting students. The group had finally made it to their dorm. All of the members breathed a large sigh of relief that there was no one inside, before confirming that this was in fact their room. It was quite simply set up with one window on either end of the wall each above the last of 4 beds setup diagonal to the wall. The walls were a ever boring cream color, with a deep red trim following the floor around the room. The ceiling was also painted a rather boorish textured white. They each choose a bed almost at random before gathering their close and some personal effects. Craven, who had been riding on Olivers shoulder for the greater portion of the adventure, saw an opportunity to stretch his wings setting flight through out the room.

Everyone being completely unsurprised with the estranged bird at this point hardly noticed him move about. He quickly perched himself on the bed second from the right. Oliver seeing this said "I guess that's my bed" as he began unpacking around it. Kyo walked towards the right most bed saying "I call dibs on this one". Corran looked towards Kardia and said "After you mi'lady" with a bow. Kardia returning the gesture chose the far left bed with a subtle grace. He waited for her to choose hers before walking to the only unclaimed bed.

` They all had with them a variety of personal trinkets and effects. Oliver's being some of the biggest being that he had a bird to take care of and all. This was in the form of a tall gold painted cage with the door completely removed from it. The cage itself was about 2 and a half feet in diameter and extended almost all the way to the floor. It was around 4 feet tall with a perch for both water and feeding stations. All in all it was actually rather nice.

Corrans things were as simple as to be expected consisting of a X-Ray and Vav poster takin right from the hit comic series. Which he proudly displayed above the headboard of his bed. Outside of that he had a small comic book collection which he stuffed in the bottom half of his night stand. Kyo had a small stereo system which he set up at the end of his bed facing the headboard. He also had a poster with the cover art of one of his favorite bands albums on the wall above the side of the bed.

Kardia had the most fragile possessions of the four. This consisted of a relatively large folding mirror that she put on the top of her nightstand. She also claimed one of the two chairs in the room for this purpose. Outside of that she had a small makeup set, and a few really pretty bedside trinkets. One of them was of a knight on horseback. The horse was almost standing on its hind legs with the knight thrusting his sword in the air as though he was leading an army of only the finest soldiers. The other was of a cloaked man holding a ball in one arm and folding his other arm behind his back. He appeared magelike in nature. Both of these were decorated with the same elegance that the group expected from most of Kardia's possessions.

Seeing how regal most of her things looked Corran asked "So... What part of minstrel did you say you were from again?" Kardia looked over at him and the others realizing how expensive her things looked like compared to theirs. As they appeared a step above in terms of decorations and stylizing. With a somewhat elated facial expression she said "well, while I'm not necessarily royalty or anything. My parents have always been financially well off I would say."

"So their rich?" interrupted Kyo rudely.

"Wha-whats that supposed to mean!?" Questioned Kardia as she stood in a huff.

"Now now" said Corran trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh you know, They had money that was usually made on the backs of us 'peasants.'" Returned Kyo in a spiteful voice.

Kardia now walked towards him with glaring eyes "just what are you trying to say?"

Kyo now stood up in response to Kardia's advances "Oh nothing just that your parents are nothing but thieves of bankers. Honestly a lone shark would be a safer bet. There's a reason your name sounded familiar." The reason Kyo mentioned her last name is because the Velone Bank Corporation, which is known for hiring, less then reputable bankers and businessmen.

Kyo and Kardia were now standing within inches of each other. Kardia's smaller height making her no less intimidating. "And just what problem do you have with my name...?" asked Kardia expecting some disdainful reply from Kyo. Oliver senseing the oncoming civil war within the group tried to diffuse the situation to no more avail then Corran had earlier saying "let's everyone calm down before someone gets hurt." As Oliver said this he tried to position himself in between the two. This unfortunately got him nowhere fast as they were almost gridlocked together. After a few tense moments Kyo continued "Nothin other then it's vile, and cheap."

Without a moment to spare Kardia raised her hand in the air. It shook furiously as she tried to restrain herself. While she was able to hold back her aggression it would seem she wasn't able to hold back enough, and her arm moved almost at the speed of light as it moved for Kyo's head. It cut through the air like a guillotine before being stopped by a small and mostly opaque white shield. She looked to her side and saw that Oliver had rose his bandaged arm, and projected a small shield just big enough to stop her blow.

Angered she yelled at Oliver "Just what do you think your doing!?" Who lowered his arm saying "stopping my team from killing each other." the solemn tone of his voice amplified by the fact that Corran had worked his way in between Kyo and Kardia during the small confusion. "If were going to fight, then I would rather spare the room and all our personal effects. Besides were a team, so we can't let things like a name bring us down on day one. Now if your both finished I have a rather complicated bird cage to finish setting up."

With that the group quietly returned to setting up the remainder of their things. Oliver returned to his doorless birdcage, Kyo sat back listening to some rather loud music through his headphones, Corran started to read his comics, and Kardia had begun to knit a scarf to release some of her still sizzling anger. After some time had passed with no words between the four. Craven took flight around the room trying to to bring some cheer to the somber party. This failed to do anything of any real significance outside of a raised brow.

When this had failed he began to fly towards each individual member in an often vain attempt at gathering their attention. First he flew and landed on Kardia's night stand, before having extra knitting utensils thrown in his direction. Not wanting to become a scarfed bird anytime soon, he tried Corran next. He laned on the knee of the man while he sat on his bed. His head buried in the next edition of X-Ray and Vav's next great adventure. Noticing this Craven quickly gave up knowing Corran to be a tunnel vision type of reader. He Flew over to Oliver who was still fiddling with the over sized cage, often muttering to himself. Although he was quick to shoo away anything that got near him while he worked.

With all three previous attempts being laughable failures, he flew over to Kyo. Sitting himself on the nearest speaker. He looked onto the unpreturred figure as he stared out a window , his mind lost in the music. The bird refusing to give up this time around squawked to get his attention. Although it did attract some attention, it was that of Oliver who just looked on in relative confusion as to what the bird was doing.

After receiving no response Craven squawked even louder this time catching the attention of the other two team member across the room, but not Kyo's. While everyone looked at the bird with blank faces Kyo began to take notice, and looked to see what had everyone's attention. When he saw the bird perched on his speaker he quickly ripped out an earbud and received a third and yet louder noise from the bird before it picked at the top of his speaker.

Kyo immediately leaped towards it from the other side of the bed shouting some profanities. Upon impact the bird flew away, and Kyo crashed through his speakers sending the whole array of them outwards in all directions. One of which was right for Olivers almost finished bird cage. When it collided it had enough force to break it apart, much to the dismay of the now vastly disappointed Oliver. The small poles exploded like a grenade flying mostly out of harms way, however one had managed to tear itself across Corran's beloved over sized poster ripping it in two. The other managed to fling itself into Kardia's mirror.

The Mirror tumbled back and Fourth a little bit before falling forward. Taking with it Kardia's knight statue. The mirror cracked all the way down the left panel as it landed remaining relatively unharmed. The statue on the other hand received a less forgiving landing breaking into five different pieces upon landing. As it was the last thing to fall it held everyones attention. The room fell deathly silent as the group took a moment to gather what had happened. Kardia being the first to do anything got down from her bed and walked over to the broken figurine on the ground. As she approached tears began to well up in her eyes as she fell to her knees in front of it.

She looked down at the mess of pieces on the ground and began to cry. Everyone was still as she reached for what remained of the once mighty looking knight. With Tears on her face she began pulling them together sputtering "Stupid, stupid bird!" No one else moved from fear of saying the wrong thing. Everyone except Kyo who calmly Walked towards the bent girl. When he got there he went to one knee and helped pull together the knight and knitting utensils that she had thrown earlier.

Taken back by this she looked with glassed eyes, and began rubbing away the tears in one of her eyes. She then asked in a somewhat broken voice "wh-what are you doing?"

Kyo looked up and said plainly "helping."

Kardia sat looking for a moment before asking "Why, I thought you sai-"

"whatever I said. it doesn't change the fact that your a person, and you need some help. I'm helping." As he continued to pick up the damage he froze, and his eyes widened. He did this because at that moment Kadia had faintly chopped him on the head. With some tears still on her other cheek as she said with a smile on her face "Thank you for helping, and that's for saying I'm cheap."

END CHAPTER

Day one, knockout one

Oliver rose from the bed with crust in his eyes. Rubbing them away he looked around the room. It was far messier then it was when they first set everything in place the night before. He glanced towards Kyo's bed to see that the previously impressive looking audio setup was now mostly in shambles with wires spread about like spider webs. As he looked on he noticed that an entire speaker was missing. One of the smaller ones, but just peeking at the mess would make it easy to miss.

His eyes drifted toward the pile of metal poles, and small dishes that sat in a ramshackle pile. Looking towards his feet he say that Craven had bundled himself up on one corner of the bed. With a shrug of the shoulders Oliver thought "well, at least he got some sleep." He continued extending his gaze towards the next bed over which was Corran's. It was honestly the most tidey of the four, but then again Corran probably had the lightest load compared to the other three. The only thing really that out of place was that the poster from earlier had a line of tape streaching across the center in an attempt to keep it in one piece.

Lastly he made it to Kradia's area of residence, which was relatively clean. The mirror had been placed to the side of the night stand. The group had decided that it would be the safest place for it. The night stand itself held Kyo's missing speaker with a taped and glued knight on top of it. The repair job may as well have been in vain though through sheer determination it stood proud as ever.

Everything seemed in it's proper place as Oliver wiped the crust from his eyes. Everything say for the people that the beds belonged to. Realizing this Oliver franticly whipped out his phone trying to get the time. As he pulled his phone out he saw that it was already 8 o'clock. His eyes stretched at the sight of it. Hurriedly he leapt from the bed waking the previously sleeping bird. gathering his things; he ran out the door. The now awake and active bird in tow. As he rushed out the door his arm almost wailed still bruised from the fight with the evermoore.

After slowing down a little bit to compensate for his injuries he made his way to his locker. Today was an active combat course. Of course it would be less then wise to come unarmed. He was still pulling his trench coat over his shoulder as he dashed into the locker room. Frantic he mashed in the combination. He flung the door open as it unlocked ripping his staff and satchel from within. Now fully clothed and armed he rushed to the classroom.

Luckily for Oliver he had visited the school a few times on field trips from his time at other combat schools. He was able to relatively quickly locate the room. Rushing in he managed to catch the end of Glynda's sentence as she spoke to the class. "And speaking of volunteers it would seem that mister Dean has arrived just in time to be first."

Before Oliver could ask for what he was rushed by a rabbit faunes girl. Barely able to raise his staff in time to block sending Oliver flying back. Oliver after regaining his stance gave a flustered look a the girl. After he managed a full recovery the obviously annoyed Glynda continued saying "Oliver Dean you will be facing Velvet Scarlatina. You may now continue the duel." Velvet looked at him with hesitant smile and said "Sorry for that attack, but Glynda told me too if you came in late like that."

"No worries" answered Oliver before the two readied themselves.

Velvet was the first to attack with a running jump in the air. As she flew across the room in Oliver's direction she began doing a bicycle kick in the air. Oliver matched her kicks with corresponding counter strikes of his staff. After delivering a few rapid strikes she intentionally used Oliver's staff to launch herself over his back. Upon landing she attempted a kick to his seemingly exposed back. Much to her surprise all she kicked was a white shield that appeared from out of Oliver's palm.

As the strike landed on Oliver's semblance shield. It propelled him into the air. Spinning around quickly he used the newfound distance to send a flurry of red dust bolts in Velvet's direction. She quickly started dashing in his direction avoiding most of them. Although she did get scathed by a few of them. She began to close the distance more and more rapidly. Her speed surprised him. After some 15 steps she jumped in the air to meet her opponent.

Oliver had been using the momentum from the strikes to propel himself backwards further than normal. As Velvet pursued her target he proceeded to throw some yellow colored bolts her direction, which were larger and heavier than the red ones from earlier. They also had an explosive punch. She however had expected the artillery like strikes to continue. As they moved towards her she used her small brown case to bat away and absorb some of the explosions. She used the momentum gained from them to sling her ever quicker towards her target.

Oliver not expecting the increase in speed from his opponent had been met with a combination of kicks. Two to the stomach, and the third from overhead as Velvet spun in the air around him. The third strike had enough force to send him crashing towards the ground

As Oliver approached the ground he managed to create a sphere around himself using his semblance to absorb the crash. As he impacted it sent debris through the air. After landing he looked up to see that Velvet was now falling with great speed towards him preparing for a final strike. As she approached Oliver charged up an explosive yellow strike.

Velvet and Oliver's strikes met in a bright flash of yellow. The room nearly rumbled from the force of the new found explosion. As the dust settled the battered Velvet and the injured Oliver stood on opposite ends of the room. They both looked ready for another bout. Each with a fair amount of damage done to each other.

Before they could continue their match Glynda walked in between the two saying "end match, Velvet is the winner." She turned to Oliver and continued "Maybe next time, Mr Dean, you would do well to arrive on schedule." Her voice stretching out, and amplifying the final two words.

"My apologies, I woke up late, and my arm is still sore an-"

"You may return to your seats." Interrupted Glynda annoyed.

As the students returned to their seats Velvet apologized again for ambushing him. To which Oliver answered "no worries, nothing I can't handle. When your as clumsy as me you learn to roll with the punches." While they sat down Glynda could be heard asking for volunteers for the next match.

Some time passed as Oliver and his team watched the upcoming matches unfold. Some as intense and close as his, and Velvet's. Others being a complete blowout. He figured it would take a week or so for everyone to figure out everyone's strength level. He there would be little to no blowouts at that point.

As the class continued both Kyo and Corran could be heard bickering in the background nearly the whole time. Oliver figured it was an argument of who was stronger; Kardia was quite the opposite all class, being quiet and tentative through the whole class. Eventually as the class drew to a close Glynda said "we have time for one more match today, would anyone like to volunteer?"

Kyo and Corran both jutted their hands in the air upon hearing the question, their debate nearly reaching the same level as an argument. Glynda looked at them saying "normally we wouldn't allow a team to fight amongst itself during class, however judging from the way you two have been acting all class; I would rather you two fight here then in the courtyard."

The pair walked towards the center of the room with smug expressions on their faces. As they got into place they looked at each other, before Corran said "the bet is 20 bucks, right?" To which Kyo replied "sounds right, and thanks in advance." The two steadied themselves on either end of the the space. After a moment of tense silence Glynda could be heard sounding for the start of the match.

In just a moment Kyo lashed forward closing the distance rapidly. When he finally reached Corran he had prepared for a heavy overhead strike. This was stopped when Corran used the handle of his long axe to block the blow. The force sliding him back a few paces. Kyo kept up the pressure swiping in almost every direction with his sword. Each blow a little slower albeit harder as time progressed. Each of the blows were equally blocked by Corran who was almost unable to keep up.

As the strikes continued Corran waited for an opening to counter attack. Which is just what he received after a moments wait. Using the handle portion he delivered a heavy blow to Kyo's stomach. Sending him back a ways. Kyo however was quick to recover, landing in a three point stance while sliding backwards another foot or two.

Corran, taking the opportunity to his advantage, Pressed forward striking at Kyo with somewhat slow, but very powerful strikes. Opening with an overhead much the same as Kyo's, he swung forward with immense strength. Kyo being quick on his feet was quick to roll out of the way. Corran however chained multiple swing into one another first sliding his axe across the ground forcing Kyo to jump out of the way. The back swing however was not as easy to dodge.

Kyo brought his sword up stopping the damage from the strike, but also launching him like a cannonball through the air. He impacted the next wall with a relatively great deal of force. Landing on his toes, and steadying himself with his free hand. He looked up to see Corran standing with his long axe thrown over his shoulder, and watching Kyo with a smug look on his face.

Kyo frustrated grinned as he prepared to launch his next attack. As he sprinted forward he struck his arm forward spewing fire in Corran's direction. Without moving Corran stood still his previously un assuming armor began to glow. After just a moment the air could be visibly seen swirling around his stature. The fire was swept to the side with ease as he prepared to deflect Kyo's attack.

Kyo being completely caught off guard by this, jumped back before he could finish his attack. Corran using the moment of confusion to his advantage attacked again, his armor still glowing bright. This time he used a sweeping attack from the right. Kyo again jumped to dodge the strike. This time however he used his feet to kick the back end of the axe throwing Corran off balance, and stumbling forward. Kyo used the moment to give a powerful strike to Corran's back.

However due to being moved off balance from Corran's armor effect, he was unable to attack a second time before being forced to land and steady himself. After managing to turn around he was met by the beginning of another flurry of attacks after Kyo had steadied himself. The strikes were a little easier to block then the ones from the start of the match due to the flowing air.

Corran was able to keep up with the strikes as the landed one after another. Eventually Kyo landed a blow ending with a stalemate between the two. In the middle of the stall he went to give a knee kick to Corran's chest. Just before impact Kyo's knee became enveloped in flame intensifying the strike, and sending Corran back. Kyo continued his attack before Corran could recover. After blocking a couple strike he lost grip of his axe, and it was sent flying in the other direction.

Although his attacks grew sloppy from the turbulence they weren't any less effective. With only his vambraces to defend himself Corran continued blocking the blows. Eventually forcing a kick through Kyo's ever growing offense. Thanks to Corran bolstering himself with his semblance, the hit delivered enough force to push Kyo back some distance.

The two looked at each other grinning for only a moment before they both charged forward. Corran sending a immense strike for the face, and Kyo swinging for a heavy underhand strike. They both impacted at the same time sending both of them back and depleting what remained of their aura.

Before they could continue the duel they were interrupted by Glynda who approached the center of the room saying "end match, the result is a tie. Surprisingly well fought you two. Fortunately, for a few of you, that marks the end of this class period. Farewell and have a good day."

With that everyone rose from their seats and began to exit the class. The room began to fill with conversation almost immediately; most about the matches of the day, and the rest about a variety of miscellaneous things. It wasn't long before Kyo, and Corran began to bicker about who won their fight. As the team reunited near the door and began to exit for the next class, Kardia looked at Oliver and asked "is your arm feeling any better?"

"It's fine enough, although anymore damage from Velvet and it likely wouldn't be. Say I noticed you didn't volunteer during class at all. Any reason why? I ask because there were only, like 3 people who didn't end up fighting at all."

"were here to learn how to fight Grimm and protect people. Fighting my classmates doesn't seem very helpful to me"

"well it's experience, which is always helpful." Oliver looked forward now to avoid running into anything or anyone. "Or at least that's what my dad always told me."

Kardia intrigued by the last part of the sentence straightened her arms and cupped her hands behind her back while asking "Was your dad a hunter?"

"Was" answered Oliver. His voice growing grim at the memory of when his father left those years ago.

Kardia hearing the change in his voice said "oh, umm sorry I asked."

Oliver quickly returning to his normal self said "h-hey, don't worry about it. What I would like to know is why no one woke me up this morning!"

Corran, having finished his argument with Kyo, interrupted saying "we tried, your the one who didn't budge."

Kyo continued "He's right!"

Oliver looked back at him "well, then smack me or something!"

Kyo snapped back "I did."

Kardia finished saying "you just threw a pillow at him."

Oliver's expression went blankly dumbfounded as he apologized. As they walked Oliver spent less and less attention to his surroundings, and it wasn't long before he bumped into someone. Falling backwards on his rear from the collision. He looked up to see who it was and apologize for it. While his teammates were almost all laughing out loud he realized the person he had bumped into the history teacher Doctor Oobleck

Oobleck was a tall fellow with messy green hair, and just as messy attire. He wore a dress shirt half tucked with a raised collar. This was complemented with a loose yellow tie, and Dark brown khaki pants. This display was finished with mismatching dress shoes, and rather opaque round glasses.

Rubbing the back of his head Oliver apologized saying "s-sorry about that professor"

Oobleck scowled correcting him "Doctor, but supposing that you haven't been around for very long I'll let it go." His voice sounding just as rushed as his clothes

"My mistake, doctor, I wasn't really watching were I was going"

As Oliver got on his feet Oobleck continued saying "well then perhaps you will keep your eyes on the hallway next time." Before Oliver could continue the conversation Oobleck shouted farewell and zipped down the hallway almost before Oliver realized what happened.

Corran seeing the troubled look on Oliver's face asked what was wrong, to which he replied 'How am I going to keep up with THAT for notes!"

CHAPTER END

CH VII: (name pending)

The rest of the week, and the next few passed fairly smoothly from class to class, and day to day. The group had grown a little more in sync as the time passed through training and practicing combo attacks after class. although they wondered if they were going to do anything outside of simple classwork soon. And the got exactly what they wanted when it was announced the class was to take a job within the city or with a hunter outside of the city.

Oliver stood looking at the list. The rest of his team walked up doing the same. "How about this one?" asked Corran breaking the silence.

"Nah... I want to fight something, not community service." said Kyo

"Well there arn't many listings asking for fighters, so that narrows things." returned Oliver

"Surely we can pick something!" interjected Kardia, stretching out the last word. The group continued to analyze the board with nothing of real interest showing up. They took sometime as they were all really undecided. The silence wasn't to be around for very long however as a 5th voice broke the silence saying "I have one that's not on the list if your interested." they all turned to see who had spoken though they knew the voice well enough to have an idea of who it was.

Professor Ozpin had seen the group standing undecided, and had a special mission of sorts that needed doing. He continued talking saying "Normally I would send a more advanced team to do this, however they are already preoccupied with other things. I also wouldn't normally be sending first years to do this, but having seen you all in Glynda's combat class I have full confidence in your abilities."

Slightly perturbed by the rising situation Oliver asked "what exactly do you have in mind?"

"You know about the minor relay satellites for the Intercontinental Transmit System?"

"Yeah, what about them. Other then they tend to get over run by Grimm from time to time." said Oliver questioningly.

"Well one of ours was scheduled for maintenance when we lost contact with the maintenance team."

"Didn't they have an escort?" asked Kardia alarmed.

"They did, and I'm sure their alright. The trouble is we can't regain communication due to their distance from us."

"And you want us to check up on them" interrupted Oliver.

"precisely" returned Ozpin. "However do be aware that you won't have a hunter leading you as there is already a few with the repair crew, and they'll hopefully be the first people you meet."

"We'll do it" said Oliver agreeing with the idea.

"Good, you'll be leaving as soon as possible. And please be safe out there."

"Don't worry about it professor!" shouted Kyo as Ozpin walked away to address other students and staff. The group made haste to gather their gear, and a set of spare clothes just in case. It didn't take long for them to gather their things and head toward the landing pad that sat in front of the school.

They all reached the pad to see that an airship was waiting for them. Oliver had Craven tucked away in his satchel as they all boarded the craft. Before too long they set out for the the relay. It would be a long flight so they strapped themselves in, and mentally prepared themselves for what was ahead.

They were mostly quiet for the majority of the flight. Towards the end Oliver began to give instructions for their landing; He had hoped that the landing would be a simple drop, although he prepared for the worst. He started by saying "since we all know this landing is probably gonna be rough, if we land at all that is, then I want Kyo, and Corran to be the first ones off with me, and Kardia providing support as needed. If it's safe enough for the pilot to circle then Kardia, and I will do just that providing what ranged support as needed. Once it's clear enough we will both exit the ship. If for whatever reason we go down then I want Kardia to get the pilot out while the rest of us clear the crash site. Is that understood."

"And what after that?" Asked Kyo uninspired

"we find the repair crew and go back to the school."

"fair enough"

Corran taking into the conversation watched the map and said "were almost there."

Oliver nodding said "alright, red lights on." Although there was no actual red light the group knew that it was the order to get ready. Everyone drew their weapon and prepared to egress the ship. They all lined up the side facing the station. The doors slid open wide to reveal an old circular building. It was around 2 stories high and about 500 feet in diameter. The ceiling had ,when compared to the rest of the structure, an heavily updated and maintained satellite dish.

The dish was surrounded with a multitude of Grimm. All of them racing towards the center of the building. Some minor explosions and and flashing lights could be seen on the second floor. Oliver ordered the pilot to set them down on the roof, and circle around the building. As the airship neared the ceiling Corran and Kyo were both the first two to jump off.

They landed quickly and efficiently followed by Kardia, and Oliver. As the ship pulled away Oliver gestured towards an opening in the ceiling. The team rushed to the newfound entrance eager to get inside. During the short sprint to the hole Oliver released Craven from his satchel, who quickly darted down the opening almost immediately.

Once they reached it they entered much the same as when they left the ship. Corran and Kyo both going first followed by Kardia and Oliver. After they were inside Oliver scanned the hallway; Its walls completely coated in undergrowth for small durations. "I feel like I'm gonna fall through the floor" said Corran breaking the silence.

"Someone your size just might" said Kyo trying to crack a joke

Oliver quickly interrupted the quarrel saying "Shh... This way."

"how do you know where were going?" Asked Kardia.

"I'm following Craven"

"The BIRD!" shouted Kyo

to which Oliver snapped saying "yes, the 'bird'." After a moment the various chirps and squawks from their familiar friend led them closer to the others. As they neared the sounds of fighting could begin to be heard more clearly. They then picked up the pace jumping over the occasional piece of ruble.

Eventually they closed the gap and turned the corner they saw a pair of hunters fighting off nearly all of the Grimm on their own. The first one they saw wore golden armor, similar to that of a greek hoplite. His face full of energy, and his hair a messy blonde. The second wore loose fitting brown leather armor with blue under clothes that consisted of a blue t shirt and blue jeans.

The hoplite used a large round shield with a thunder bolt engraved on the front with a yellow circlet around the edge. He held a simple enough sword in his dominate hand. The other wielded a spear with a lengthened blade, and a rather large and bulky cross guard just under the blade.

Almost immediately after entering the room Oliver's group was attacked by roughly a third of the oncoming creatures. Kardia dispatched around a fourth of them in moments with her bow. Just before they were in reach Oliver created a opaque wave outwards with his semblance knocking most of the Grimm to the ground before Corran and Kyo cleaved through the remainder of the group.

While they were engaged the two other hunters had held their ground The hoplite blocking a large amount of strikes with his shield and cutting through his now open opponents. His attacks seamed brutish and quick to the point. The spearman on the other hand seemed to take more pride in his fighting form. Swirling his spear through the air with a flow unlike anything most of the groups saw anywhere else.

The two of them single handedly cleared the greater portion of Grimm in the room. Moments later the last of the visible horde had entered the room The hoplite shouted for everyone to get down before bracing himself behind his own shield. Seconds later the thunder bolt on the shield began to glow, as did the circlet around the edges.

Before Oliver could imagine why a large thud could be heard as well as felt through the air. Raw electricity pouring out of the shield. Jolts of light shot from one foe to the other with ease. After a second later all the Grimm toppled to the ground. The air filling with a somewhat thick smoke as their bodies disappeared into thin air.

Before Oliver could recuperate his thoughts the voice of the hoplite cut through the air asking "are you all alright?"

another voice, this one more chorus and worn compared to the first. Rung from the back of the room. "If by alright you mean that were gonna be here even longer, because I have to fix more electrical systems from you overloading them with your shield then yes. In fact were doing fantastic!"

The third voice, this one belonging to the spearman said "I do believe he was referring to the fellows who arrived a moment ago."

The second voice returned " well maybe if thunder shield over there would stop overloading the system while I try and fix'em, then maybe I would have seen our visitors." The spearman simply shrugged in response and looked towards Oliver and company as the smoke began to dissipate.

"Don't mind those two; one's an overconfident engineer and the other tends too be a bit too quiet. Anyways, my name's Zenon; May I ask yours."

Oliver replied and introduced his team before Zenon said "well now that I know all of your names, the fellow with the spear is Poe, while the guy in the back is Mecha." He gestured to both accordingly before continuing. "I take it were here longer then we we're suppose to be then?"

Mecha stood saying "a good 7 to 8 hours actually. That's if you don't count you getting us lost earlier." He wore a orange button up shirt, and a rugged pair of blue pants held up with suspenders. He was a big man. Matching Corran if not challenging his size. He had a bright yellow pair of gloves and a matching hard hat.

Oliver continued "yeah. he said he lost contact with you guys, and sent us to see if you needed help... Which you don't seem to need."

"Well I'm not one to turn it down" said Zenon with a hefty smile.

"Then I guess your stuck with us till this is over."

"I guess so."

Mecha continued "let's get movin then." Everyone nodded before following Mecha to the next area. Oliver noticed that Mecha carried a rather over sized wrench on his back. It quickly became obvious what it was for when they came across a small group of Grimm. It only took a moment before the goliath of a man wiped them out with a single swing.

They rushed down the halls to what appeared to be a server room. As he ran up to a wall of surprisingly up to date, and new looking hardware. Mecha quickly stated flipping switches and pressing buttons on the wall. Before long he stopped and said "you all might want to go outside... this next part is gonna be loud."

Oliver looked puzzle and began to ask "why?" Before getting cut off by a loud whirling noise. It had started when Mecha pulled a lever on the wall. It wasn't long before everyone, say for Mecha, had left the room. They looked down a somewhat narrow hallway that opened up into a large room.

Looking down Poe asked "do you guys feel like handling this one?"

Kyo who had been pretty quiet for the majority of the time finally spoke up saying "We'd love to!" Before running off down the hall. The rest of Oliver's group looked around and shrugged before following down the hall. They reached the large open room at the end of the hall to see that Kyo was already thick in the heat of battle.

Oliver looked to Kardia asking "you wanna try the arrow we practiced earlier this week?"

She looked back and said "I suppose I don't see the harm." As she strung her bow with a flaming tipped arrow. With the wave of Oliver's hand the tip of the arrow became covered with a opaque white orb. Kardia let loos the arrow sending it flying into a group of Grimm that was almost behind Kyo.

When the arrow impacted it created an explosion resembling that of a large hand grenade. The new found explosion had attracted the attention of a whole pack of unhappy beowulfs. Corran had managed to use the opening in monsters to make his way to Kyo. The pair were now fighting back to back.

Meanwhile Oliver and Kardia were providing fire from a distance. In the Midst of the fighting Oliver yelled "Glass Floor." In a moment Kyo drove his sword deep into the floor. It turned ice white as the ground around him began to freeze. Before long the ground surrounding them was frozen almost solid.

With a flick of the hand Oliver sent out another wave of aura incarnate, toppling all of the beowulfs in the area. Then Corran crouched his battleaxe sticking out to with his left arm. His other matched grip with Kyo's arm. With a hurl from Kyo, Corran spun around the pair. His weapon, low slung, cleared nearly all the Grimm in the immediate area.

During this Kardia had brought a halt to the Multitude of Grimm trying to make their way into the room. Oliver raised his staff in the direction of the only doorway, and blasted two large yellow bolts at the support beams holding the ceiling over the wide space of what used to be large panel like windows that allowed light to fill the reception area.

The bolts impacted the pillars shaking the entire structure. With another moment the ceiling to the front of the room came crashing down. This stopped any new Grimm from entering the area. As they prepared to return to the server room down the somewhat long and ominous hallway Corran asked. "Why do you think they have this setup so weird?"

Kyo responded "well this area ain't exactly in the most social area. Long hallway, one entrance from the front, it makes for a pretty good last stand."

"Well let's hope this won't be ours" said Kardia inputting from almost out of nowhere.

"Like a pack of beowulfs would be enough to stop me, I haven't even needed to use my semblance yet."

Oliver looked back at Kyo, and said "well at this rate your gonna have too, I cant use mine much more. Aura ain't infinite ya know." After finishing his statement Oliver managed one more step before tripping on a root sticking out from, and the wall near the floor. With a thud Kyo continued with a laugh "unlike the number of things your gonna trip on."

As they approached the server room Oliver noticed that the beeping had almost disappeared. Oliver began to feel tense, and gripped his staff a little tighter. As he walked he began to move a little more stiff. The only one who noticed was Kardia. Although she wasn't sure why Oliver had suddenly straightened, she had pulled here bow back out.

One by one They took noticed and prepared for something that most of them weren't sure existed. Around the halfway point of the hallway Oliver starting thinking aloud saying "why didn't Mecha send Zenon or Poe to tell us that it was fixed up?" Seconds later a vision flashed into Oliver's head as he stopped moving in his tracks.

His eyesight fogged as the vision invaded his senses. It was dark and full of pain. He collapsed to one knee and his bones ran cold. Kardia and Kyo rushed to either of his sides as Corran raised his weapon, and guarded the group. Oliver's vision continued taking the form of a large serpent like creature. It was long with a pair of legs on either end. It's flesh black as night. It's face consisted of a bony looking mask. The contours of which were Filled with a bright red color. It's checks bearing white whiskers both long and dread educing. It's eyes a Flush red pit that stared never endingly towards Oliver.

It flew through his vision as though it were swimming through the air. The vision seemed to take place in a cavern which seemed utterly dominated by the beast. In an instant it darted for him. His vision cut to black, and he leaped backwards in shock. Throwing himself from Kyo and Kardia's grasp. He clenched his chest with his heart racing. His eyesight soon returned, and he rushed into the room with the group.

They burst in, and saw a large hole in the floor opposite their side of the room. The servers had been completely destroyed from occurrence. Before Oliver could think the ground beneath them also collapsed. The four fell for nearly 15 meters. They landed in the end of a tunnel of sorts that only led one way.

Oliver quickly called out to make sure everyone was ok. To which Kyo cracked "oh me? I'm doing fantastic thanks for asking. Just smashed my face on the way down is all. Ya know, nothin serious."

Corran spoke up saying "Well at least he asked, the sarcasm was just unnecessary."

Kardia looked at them and said 'Won't you be serious, something isn't right here." They all got to their feet, and ventured down the hall looking for their newfound companions. They ruled out that they would have gone back in the compound as they would have got a hold of Oliver and friends attention. The hallway continued for some time. After a while Oliver heard the sound of fighting, something he was hoping he wouldn't. The group began to run down the hallway.

They then reached the opening to a lard subterranean cave. They looked to their side and saw Mecha lying unconscious on the ground. His helmet cracked, and a gash running down his left side. They also saw Zenon in a similar state some distance away. His shield cracked nearly in two. No blood from what they could see.

The rest of the cavern was rather spacious with a pond in the center. Next to the pond they saw Poe. He was battered and bruised but still standing. He looked at them with terror in one of his eye before shouting "RUN!"

He turned back to the far side of the room. Filled with shadow all one could see was a mask and whiskers to match it. Oliver began to tremble. The hauntings of his vision raking his mind. In an instant the creature leapt from the shadow in the direction of Poe. He attempted to move to the side although he was too slow. With the swipe of a claw the creature swept him into the side of the room, and began to stare down Oliver's team.

Beaten but not broken, Poe rose to his feet and placed his hands together. Just as the creature zoomed after it's newfound prey a large serpent made of water lept out from the pond engaging the monster. They dashed around the room for a time. The water serpent matching the other in almost every way. The dragon bit into the back of the serpent only to have the water disperse as a result. They swirled through the air in a pirouette of destruction.

Though this was a spectacle to behold, it wasn't something that could last for very long. The creature was the creation of Poe through his semblance. Every move it made took evermore from his already sapped strength. Eventually Poe began to shake violently. He then began to collapsed forward. His eyes slipped close as he fell. With the last of his strength his whispered "fools, it was a distraction" before landing face first on the floor.

As the water splashed into the floor Oliver's team watched in near horror before the creature acknowledged their presence. It stared down Oliver as he stood bent in form. It wasn't long before Corran said in a strain "Oliver." The creature then speed towards the group. Corran quickly swept Oliver behind him while Kyo and Kardia moved to either side. Corran braced himself and stopped the creature in it's tracks.

He stood with his axe flat across it's snout. His strength only just enough to hold it back. Its nose alone was the size of his torso. As he held it at bay Kardia had begun unleashing a barrage of explosive arrows into it's side. Kyo on the other hand had began slashing up and down its side. Both had seemed to do little to deter it. Before long Kyo gave a slash to its hind leg cleaving it off.

This seemed to strike a nerve with the beast. It opened its jaw, filled with bone white daggers for teeth, and roared loudly before breaking it's stalemate with Corran and pulling away. It tore down the side of the wall after Kyo. It's tale catching Corran off guard as it's remaining back leg grabbed him in a flash. It smashed him back first into the wall. It dragged him at full speed across the rocky face leaving a notable trench behind him. After circling the room it threw him to the side. His body slumped unconscious across a segment of ground. With his armor broken in more places then one.

Oliver raised his arm to his forehead a stagnant tear in his eye. He trembled barely able to sit up as he watched the events unfold. Kyo continued around the area, pursued by the monster. He shouted to Kardia asking for a ladder. Kardia immediately pulled a longer and thicker arrows from her hip dispenser. Stringing it back in a heart beat she launched it into the side of the beast. It stuck in like a lance unwavering in its place.

Kyo seeing his opportunity jumped spinning in the air while at the same time creating a whirl of fire around himself. The creature dove through the flames almost eating the majority of them as it burst through. Kyo using the flames as a cover slipped to the side and grabbed onto Kardia's arrow as it passed. Using the momentum he swung onto the creatures back and dug his sword deep into it's back. His blade turned red as he scorched the wound with his semblance.

The dragon like creature arced its back nearly throwing Kyo from the top of it. In a moment it began to circle the pond in the center of the room. It picked up speed as it whirled like a typhoon. Then in a moments notice it went into a spiral upward. It surged upwards and slammed its back into the ceiling.

There was a explosion of dust and debris from the impact. Out of which Kyo could be seen falling unconscious. As he fell Oliver murmured to himself "no. " out of the dust came the monster, it's jaw opened wide, ready to receive a meal. Kardia however used a grapple arrow to pull him out of the way, although not unscathed.

While he still had all his limbs the Grimm had lacerated one of Kyo's arms. His blood trailed through the air. Again Oliver said "no." The creature then darted for Kardia. Her agility being the only thing to save her. She ran from side to side narrowly avoiding one tenacious bite after another. After multiple failed attempts the creature swiped it's claw, and caught Kardia's leg.

She spun rapidly across the room. Slamming into the wall, unable to move the Grimm had not hesitated to pursue.


End file.
